


Unsteady as We Are

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Phone Calls, Smut, k10phit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't they always been divided? Those two? Past and future. Chaste and chaser. Blue and red.<br/>But have you seen them in a fight? Two forces working in harmony among chaos. Fate waited for them to be together, I'm sure of it. As unsteady as they are, they fit.<br/>But divided they are once more. However, fate is patient, tenacious, and the two will find their way back to each other even with long silences over crackling lines. They've overcome worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady as We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Still got them Civil War feels so have some Stony.  
> This took me way longer than I thought it would but now it's finally done!!!  
> Let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

AN- Tony ;  _Steve_  

 

 

03/04/20XX - 07:42 pm

"..."   
" _Stark?_ "   
"..."   
" _Stark, you there?_ "   
"..."  

~

 

17/05/20XX - 09:21 pm

" _You gonna say something this time?_ "   
"..."   
" _I can hear you breathing, Stark._ "   
"..."   
" _Look, I gave you that phone if you needed us. I didn't give it to you so you can-_ " 

~

 

29/05/20XX - 11:44 am 

" _Yeah?_ "   
"There's an old Hydra base with possible hostiles occupying it. We can't get clearance."   
" _Want us to check it out?_ "   
"That's why I called."   
" _..._ "   
"I've given the information to Nat, I'm sure she'll get it to you."   
" _Alright, thanks._ "   
"..."   
" _Stark?_ "   
"Yeah?"   
" _How're you doing?_ "   
"I-..." 

~

 

05/06/20XX - 01:51 pm 

"Welcome to Stark Hotline, how can I assist you today?"   
" _... Ah, Stark?_ "   
"The one and only."   
" _What was that hotline thing about?_ "   
"Felt like a change. What's up?"   
" _Just wanted to let you know that the base you told us about is all clear. Just some guys with guns and bright ideas about what to do with the place._ "   
"Good to know. But you could've just told Nat. Or got Hawk-head to tell her."   
" _I thought you'd appreciate a call._ "   
"..."   
" _Going silent on me again?_ "   
"Maybe. But I'm avoiding a conference so it looks better if I keep talking."   
" _Aha, gotcha._ "   
"Pepper's not to happy with me excusing myself. But they are just talking about publicity."   
" _How is Pepper? What's the situation between you two?_ "   
"Pepper's... she ah- she's fine. Bossy as always. We are..."   
" _Tony. You don't have to tell me._ "   
"..."   
" _You okay?_ "   
"Yeah fine. Fine... just- gotta go. Happy's giving me a distress signal."   
" _Right. Good luck._ "   
"Thanks." 

~ 

 

23/06/20XX - 03:23 am

" _Stark?_ "   
"Those pirates you were looking for have docked near the south of Tasmania, that little island below Australia."   
" _Alright._ "   
"Nat sent Sam the co-ordinates."   
" _Thanks._ " 

~ 

 

29/06/20XX - 07:23 am

" _Hey._ "   
"Hey."   
" _I saw what happened on the news._ "   
"..."   
" _You alright?_ "   
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"   
" _Tony, you had a truck thrown at you._ "   
"I've had worse."   
" _Tony..._ "   
"I'm fine, Steve. Chill out."   
" _Are you sure?_ "   
"Yeah."   
" _You don't sound like it._ "   
"And you sound like a mother hen."   
" _I just want to know that you're alright. Can you at least tell me that?_ "   
"I'm fine, Steve. You can sleep easy now."   
" _Oh haha._ " 

~ 

 

04/07/20XX - 11:42 pm

" _What's that sound, Stark_ "   
"It's music. As in the good kind that you can actually dance to since no one here seems to care for ACDC."   
" _Why is there music?_ "   
"Ah, hello? It's called a party."   
" _Why are you having a party?_ "   
"It's the fourth of July."   
" _Is it? I didn't even notice._ "   
"Well shame on you, that's not very patriotic of Captain America."   
" _That still around?_ "   
"The idea is, even if the man isn't."   
" _..._ "   
"..."   
" _Why are you calling me during a party? Don't you have guests to schmooze?_ "   
"Schmooze? Schmooze?! Who uses that word anymore? Anyway, I wanted to call and tell you something."   
" _Tell me what?_ "   
"Happy birthday, Steve."   
" _..._ "   
"Steve?"   
" _Yeah, sorry Ah... thank you, Tony Really, I appreciate i-_ "   
"No! Don't touch tha- sorry Steve, gotta run. Someone's touching my rod."   
" _You're wha-_ " 

~ 

 

05/07/20XX - 09:57 am 

" _Good morning, Stark._ "   
"Good? Really?"   
" _You tell me?_ "   
"Ughhhh"   
" _You alright?_ "   
"I will be after water and medicine. And more sleep."   
" _So what's with the call?_ "   
"Apparently I called you last night."   
" _Yeah, I remember._ "   
"The thing is, I don't. Please tell me I didn't say anything incriminating."   
" _Oh, I don't know Tony. You told me never to repeat it._ "   
"Oh god-"   
" _Kidding. You wished me a happy birthday."_    
"Really? That's so sweet of me."   
" _And then you had to go because someone was, apparently, touching your... rod._ "   
"My what?"   
" _I'm not repeating it, Stark._ "   
"Oh... Oh! My hot rod, that's what I meant. I'd remember if someone was touching my actual r-"   
" _Don't finish that sentence, please._ "   
"Spoilsport."   
" _...idiot_." 

~

 

19/07/20XX - 12:17 am 

" _Stark?_ "   
"..."   
" _Tony?_ "   
"..."   
" _Tony? Are you there?_ "   
"..."   
" _Answer me!_ "   
"..."   
" _Goddammit Tony, please, say something!_ "   
"..."   
" _Please._ "   
"...s-"   
" _Tony?!_ "   
"...Steve...?"   
" _It's me, I'm here. Are you alright?_ "   
"...Steve..."   
" _It's going to be okay,Tony. Just hang on. For the love of god just hang on!_ "   
"...s-"   
" _What? Tony. Are. You. Alright?_ "   
"...sorry... Cap... kh-"   
" _Tony?_ "   
"..."   
" _Tony?!_ "   
"..."   
" _No! God no! Tony?!_ "   
"..." 

~ 

 

24/07/20XX - 05:34 pm 

"You have reached the voicemail of XXX, please leave a message after the tone."   
Beep.   
_"Hey, Tony, it's me. Steve. Well, I guess I'm the only one who has this number so it's not going to be anyone else."_  
"..."   
" _Right. Sorry. I just needed to make sure you were okay. Please, give me a call when you can."_  
"..."   
" _Bye._ " 

~ 

 

28/07/20XX - 02:21 pm 

"You have reached the voicemail of XXX, please leave a message after the tone."   
Beep.   
" _Look, I know I said for you to call me when you were better. But... I'm worried, Tony. Nat hasn't said anything to Barton and Wanda can't get a read of you. And I just ne- I gotta know that you're alright. I don't... Just call me."_

~ 

 

02/08/20XX - 11:57 am  
"You have reached the voicemail of XXX, please leave a message after the tone."   
Beep.   
" _Dammit Tony. I have no idea what's going on with you but I need to know! I'm going crazy over here. I barely let this phone out of my sight, I keep flipping it when I'm stressed, I've been checking it every goddamn hour for the past week. I don't know what to do and now I'm yelling at a phone... I'm sorry."_

_~_

 

09/08/20XX  - 09:37 am

" _Tony?_ "   
"Hey Captain worrywart."   
" _It's so good to hear you, you have no idea._ "   
"Oh,  I have some idea."   
" _Heh, right. How are you?_ "   
"I feel like I've been run up and down a grater."   
" _That's what happens when you have an entire building fall on you._ "   
"Yeah, that's one for the history books."   
" _..._ "   
"..."   
" _Tony?_ "   
"Yeah, Cap?"   
" _I'm so happy you're okay._ "   
"..."   
" _..._ "   
"I know. I heard your messages."   
" _..._ "   
"Thanks, by the way. It must of freaked you out, by the sounds of things."   
" _Yeah, it was terrifying. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you._ "   
"..."   
" _..._ "   
"Well, you would've soldiered on, I guess. Kept on doing whatever it is you're doing."   
" _Tony..._ "   
"Kept on with your gaggle of vigilantes. Would you call it a gaggle?"   
" _Tony. You don't get it._ "   
"Get what, spangles?"   
" _Please don't make a joke out of this. I was scared, Tony. Scared that I'd lost you; just sitting round, unable to do anything-_ "   
"Well that's what happens when you leave, you don't get to be there to help."   
" _..._ "   
"...dammit. Steve, I'm s-" 

~ 

 

13/08/20XX - 07:34 pm

" _..._ "   
"Are you gonna say something?"   
" _..._ "   
"So it's like that, huh?"   
" _..._ "   
"Guess I could start speaking about astrophysics. But that might be too much for your brain. Maybe something like-" 

~ 

 

14/08/20XX - 02:16 am 

" _..._ "   
"Still not speaking huh?"   
"..."   
"Fine, I'll say it if you want me to."   
" _..._ "   
"..."   
" _..._ "   
"I, Tony Stark, am sorry."   
" _Thank you, Tony_."   
"Though I'm not really sure why-"   
" _Tony..._ "   
"Fine! Water under the bridge, happy?"   
" _...yes._ "   
"Well good. You can stop sulking now."   
" _How did you-_ "   
"We both have one half of the SHIELD spy duo, remember?"   
" _Clint..._ "   
"Oh yeah."   
"I _'m sorry, too._ "   
"Why?"   
" _For hanging up._ "   
"Oh come on. I've hung up plenty of times."   
" _That's true. So how have you been?_ "   
"Same old, you?"  
" _Good, yeah. Just resting up a bit. Getting back into boxing. Sam's been pretty keen to get in the ring._ "   
"That's a good idea, you two beating each other up."   
" _Isn't that what friends do?_ "   
"..."   
" _Misfire. Sorry Tony._ "   
"It's okay. I get it."   
" _Please don't hang up._ "   
"I won't. Don't worry."   
" _Oh thank goodness... So what's new with you?_ "   
"Ah... not much, just working one a few tech things. You're probably not interested. Pepper ended it last week and I have to meet with Ross again though I'd rather gouge-"   
" _Wait. Pepper did what?_ "   
"... She ended it. Us. She ended... us."   
" _Tony... I'm so sorry._ "   
"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen. Kind of hard not to see it. Just a dead horse being dragged around."   
" _Are you alright?_ "   
"Who, me? Yeah, peaches over here."   
" _Tony-_ "   
"Really, Cap, I'm fine."   
" _... I know you are, Tony._ "   
"..."   
" _Say, this might be a dumb idea-_ "   
"Not surprising, coming from you."   
" _-but, when Bucky got upset over a dame, we'd go somewhere with a cola and just sit under the stars._ "   
"... That's not a plan, spangles. That's a history lesson."   
" _All I'm saying is, why don't we... meet up... just the two of us?_ "   
"..."   
" _Tony?_ "   
"..."   
" _Dammit, please don't hang-_ " 

~ 

 

23/09/20XX - 06:43 am 

" _Stark?_ "   
"Yeah."   
" _What is it?_ "   
When and where?"   
" _..._ "   
"..."   
" _You mean it?_ "   
"Don't make me rethink-"   
" _Alright. Alright, Tony, how about..._ " 

 

 

 

Steve stands in the hotel room, alone. It is a small room with a double bed, a desk and an ensuite. Part of the Captain worries that Tony won't like the simple room. But Steve doesn't really care. Not when he hears a car engine approach before dying. Then he concentrates on the footsteps coming closer. He swears his heart stops when the steps cease outside his room.   
How easy it would be to run away, jump out the window and not look back. Or how much of a trap this could be for him or Tony. But then then the door handle turns and a voice calls his name. 

"Steve?" It's been too long since the soldier heard that voice in person. It's deeper, smoother than the crackled imitation it would be over the phone. 

"Tony?" And it is. Stepping around the door in a fine, dark grey suit, is the man himself. And Steve's heart sinks when Tony's eyes dart around the room; assessing potential threats. "It's just me," he says, hands up as if in surrender. Perhaps this is. 

"Boy scout's honor?" Tony jests before his watch lights up on his wrist. "Seems so." The door is closed and neither say a word. There is still too much pain between them. So much unsaid and felt. For a moment, Cap is lost in the sight of his companion. Tired, Steve thinks, Stark looks so tired. Though sharply dressed, there is a weariness that Steve hasn't seen before, hanging over Tony. 

The scientist is saying something and the soldier barely notices. 

All Steve can think is Tony. All he sees is Tony. His mind cannot contain just how overwhelming the scientist's presence is. And, as with an explosion, there is a violent increase of energy that suddenly escapes. It escapes in the manner of Steve with his hands either side of Tony's face. 

The soldier freezes barely a second after the scientist. They're staring at one another. Steve's eyes are flickering too fast over Tony's face to see the outbreak of fear. He's paying attention to chapped lips, trimmed hair and minute scars. But when his gaze finally,  _finally,_ focuses on Tony's, his heart attempts to crawl it's way up his throat. 

"Steve?" Tony asks; one part fear, two parts defensive and a hint of aroused. "What are you doing?" 

"I have no idea," he responds, shaking his head slightly. It only brings their faces that much closer. 

"I think you might be trying to kiss me." 

"Maybe. Not sure. Feeling really unsteady right now." 

Tony smiles, genuine and somber. "Aren't we always?" 

Steve makes a sound. It could have been a word, a grunt of affirmation, a sigh of disagreement. They won't remember for they won't care. Because then Steve brings Tony's face the rest of the way so that their lips press. They breathe shakily, giddily, went the pull back. 

"Good?" Steve asks as if he is pleading. 

"No. Not even close." Tony is the one pulling Steve back in. They grab at each other while they sigh and moan. Bites are lathered over with greedy tongues while impatient hands work to remove their clothes. It isn't until Steve hoists Tony's thighs to his hip that the idea of making it to the bed becomes reality. 

The mattress soft, Steve realizes, as Tony presses him down. Curious, seeking hands roam the soldier's bare chest to be followed by an eager mouth. Steve's chest hollows for a second when Tony takes the soldier in his mouth. It's nothing special or mind-blowing but it has Steve writhing and panting all the same. It almost does the soldier in when Steve hears Tony unzip his own pants. He opens his eyes to see Stark's free hand slip past the band of his underwear, moving frantically even with the restriction. 

"You look amazing," Steve gasps as he drags the other man off himself and up to his face. Their kissing again; sloppily and with no intention of stopping. But they do. They stop when Tony removes both sets of pants and underwear in impatient frustration. 

"Finally," Tony says, meaning more than just the removal of their clothes. He would admit, later and with alcohol, that he had really meant: 'finally, we're finally doing this. Finally together, where we're meant to be. Fina-fucking-ly'. Instead, he takes both of them in his hands, aligning himself properly on top of the lust ridden soldier, and strokes languidly. It's wet and teasing and it short-circuits Steve's brain. It's Tony's voice that brings him back to coherency. 

"It's you and me, you got that?" Tony demands, using his free hand to grab at the back of Steve's head. Steve can't tear his eyes away from Tony's. "Not matter what shit we get ourselves into or how far off the reserve either of us goes, it's still gonna be you and me. Just like like this." 

Steve nods like his life depends on it. Not matter how far apart they are or how opposed they become, it'll always be them. It breaks Steve's heart before stitching it anew. 

It's the soldier who comes first with hands twined in dark hair and a name dripping from his tongue. Tony takes a few more strokes from Steve's willing grip. He almost comes again at the sight of their excitement all over Steve's chest in some perverted display of desire, lust, love. They fall asleep with kisses broken by smiles and arms that wrap just a bit too tightly. They don't leave till late in the evening the following day; fitted so comfortably together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that all happened.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Thanks for checking this out and all that jazz. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
